


Phrasing

by klutzy_girl



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Conversations, Developing Relationship, Episode Tag, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hugs, Love Confessions, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for "Double Blind". Tony wasn't pissed Ziva slept with him - He was angry with her explanation of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phrasing

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own NCIS and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Tony wasn’t pissed that Ziva had slept with Adam – He was furious in her word choice. He had fucking told her she wasn’t alone and then she said she felt like she was. However, at the same time, he also understands that it was just a moment of weakness, like Ziva said. And now he hates Adam for taking advantage of Ziva in that moment. Who would decide having sex with someone that upset was a good idea? If he ever sees that bastard again, they’re going to have “words”. 

When the doorbell rang and he opened the door, Tony wasn’t surprised at all to see Ziva. “Hey”.

“Hi. Can I come in?” She looked nervous and he understood why.

“Of course you can. Come on.” He urged her in and she lingered for a second before following him into the living room and sitting down on the couch. Tony sat down next to her and hesitantly smiled at her.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Ziva finally broke it. “I am sorry that I hurt you. That was never my intention.” She wanted to go back to those moments in the car before Ilan hit them in the car, but it felt like she’d never get that back. Had she just ruined what could have been an amazing relationship? She hoped she hadn’t. They had been dancing around a relationship for years now and she was sick of it. All Ziva wanted was to be happy.

“I know you are. I’m still pissed that you felt alone, but I understand why you felt that way. You were grieving for your father. So you don’t have to apologize because I already forgave you. You’re my best friend, after all.”

She startled at that even though she felt the same way. They had never said those words out loud before, although they were implied. “You’re my best friend too, Tony. You’ve helped me so much since my father died, especially when I was falling apart.”

He shrugged. “I was just doing what you would do if I was in your place. I meant what I said, Ziva – You’re not alone and you never will be. So if you ever feel alone again, come talk to me. Promise me.”

“Are you saying that if I want to have sex, come to you?” She smirked at him.

Tony rolled his eyes but laughed. “Well, I wouldn’t take advantage of you like Adam did, but maybe. I’ll be here to talk to you or anything else you need. And we’ll get through this Gibbs situation together and as a team with everyone else.” He took her hand and squeezed it in a gesture of support.

She looked down at their hands and entwined them again before looking back up. Ziva knew now what she wanted to say, but she was slightly terrified of the words that were about to come out of her mouth. What if he rejected her? But no, that wasn’t possible. He loved her and she understood that now. What he said in the car right before the accident had proved it – Tony just hadn’t said the words out loud yet. She was going to change that, however. Ziva took a deep breath and nervously smiled at him before finally saying what she wanted to say. “You remember how we were talking in the car before?”

He nodded, unsure, but hoping about where she was going with this. “Yes, I do.”

Well, when we were dancing, I remembered my father telling me while we were dancing when I was younger that one day, I’d dance with a man that deserved my love. And I realized something in that moment, something I had been trying to push down for a long time. But I cannot hold it in any longer. I love you.” Ziva felt so much better and relieved now that the words were out there.

He stared in shock for a few seconds before shaking his head and recovering. Tony laughed and then let go of her hand. “I love you, too. So fucking much you have no idea. You’re it for me, the person I want to spend the rest of my life with.” He wasn’t the least bit surprised when Ziva made the first move and tentatively kissed him. But after a minute or so, he pulled her closer to him and kissed her with everything he had. 

When they pulled apart, Ziva laughed. “That was really nice. We should do that some more.”

“I definitely agree with you there.” He couldn’t believe this had finally happened. Tony had been hoping and they had avoided the subject for years, but this was surreal. He was finally with the woman he loved. And despite Gibbs’ case lingering over their heads, life was pretty good right now. They could worry about that stuff tomorrow when they weren’t so giddy from all of this. And he found he wasn’t all that pissed anymore – Hurt, definitely, but even that was fading away.

Ziva looked down and then back up. “I’m sorry I didn’t give you the Mini. Pushing you away after Berlin and the accident was easier, and I was wrong. I should have thought of you before I let McGee’s friend buy it since I know how much you wanted it. And you’re not a car killer – None of the accidents were your fault. And I’m also sorry you had problems with your insurance and the car was totaled.”

He pulled her in for a hug. “I get it. You and McGee were just having fun and it’s fine. And I love your new car, so I’ll drive that at one point. And we’ll need to christen it, too, so don’t forget that.”

That last comment had the desired effect – Ziva laughed. “I look forward to that.” She burrowed herself into Tony’s chest because she felt so warm and comfortable in his arms, like she belonged there. It was nice. He loved having Ziva in his arms, too and he hoped it happened more.

But Tony and Ziva’s happiness would not last long because of Parsons going after Gibbs. He would try to rip the team apart in the weeks to come, something that wasn’t going to happen. The team was a family and nothing could come between them. Tony and Ziva actually grew even closer – they didn’t even think that was possible with the way their relationship had changed – and they would help fight. However, it wasn’t going to be easy, something they all knew. But at least everyone was on the same page and together. They would come out the other side stronger than ever.


End file.
